


You're mine, and it's staying that way

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie likes to mark his territory.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Taylor Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 224





	You're mine, and it's staying that way

“Babe can you hurry up, we’re gonna be late for work.” Eddie says, rushing down the hallway of their apartment. The time on the clock reads 7:30- leaving them half an hour to make it to work before being declared late: again. They had spent most of the night tucking Christopher into bed with a few bedtime stories and pampering tender kisses on his temple, before passing out of the couch; exhausted.

“I just need to find my other sock, and then we can go.” Buck calls from their room. Eddie knows that he doesn’t have any clothes on by the tone in Buck’s voice. It’s the same tone he uses when he lies, so he just replies with a simple “okay” and waits for him by the door.

“All right.” he starts, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen “We can go now.”

“About time.” Eddie teases as they head through the door and into the car- headed to work.

The amount of work that they have to do through-out their shift is manageable. Most of the calls that they have been on had ended up with people having minor casualties or no injuries at all, which is weird because- well, it just is; Eddie thinks to himself.

As their shift comes to an end, Buck comes up behind Eddie- wrapping his arm around his waist tugging him in tightly towards his body.

“I have to pick something up at the grocery store.” he says as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips it makes his cheeks go red.

“Okay, sure. I’ll come with you since you drove the car today.” he sighs- which earns him a nudge to the ribs from Buck.

“Eddie, it’s gonna be fast don’t worry.” Buck encourages and he truly means it.

“Fine.” is his reply, as they buckle up and start towards the store.

-

“I think we’ve got everything we need. We can go now.” Buck says- looking over the list in his hands.

Eddie starts to push the shopping cart towards the check out area, when his eyes spot a red head in his view.

“Buck.” he says, nudging Buck to look at him “Isn’t that Taylor Kelly.”

If the wide eyes that Buck wears means anything, then his hypothesis is correct.

“Okay. Lets- lets hurry up and get out of here.” Buck insists, already trying to move past quietly so that Taylor doesn’t see him.

“Buck!”

Buck knows that voice anywhere.

“Taylor.” he smiles awkwardly “Nice to see you again.”

“You too.” she says as she starts to eye Buck up and down “You look good.” she finishes- putting a gentle hand on his bicep; Buck flinching under the touch.

Eddie knows how to keep his emotions under control- his father taught him that at a very young age. But when someone is hitting on his man in front of him it just-

“Well.. we have to go now.” Buck says, pulling Eddie out of his thoughts.

“Oh okay. Maybe we could call sometime, or hangout.” she says hopefully and Eddie’s having none of it.

Buck decides on shaking his head at her politely and walks away with Eddie trailing a step behind.

-

After they get home, they put the groceries that they bought in their designated storage areas and sit down on the couch shoulder to shoulder.

It’s silent for a moment, until Buck places his hand over Eddie’s- earning him Eddie’s gaze.

“Her and I don’t talk anymore.” Buck says assuring him.

“Buck.” Eddie starts- shifting his weight to straddle Buck’s hips “I know that. And I trust you, so you don’t have to tell me ‘cause I already know.” he finishes- placing kisses on his neck.”

Buck moans in response to Eddie’s lips hovering over his neck- his breathe tickling him.

“Plus.” he pauses as he starts to trail his fingers up Buck’s back “I know that you are always here and are not leaving- that you’re mine.”

“Oh yeah?” Buck teases

“Yeah.” Eddie says- voice lower than usual.

Eddie continues too nib away at Buck’s neck, causing him to wince under him.

“Did you leave a hickey on my neck?”

“Maybe.”

Buck dips his head into Eddie’s chest in front of him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie smiles

Eddie may have left a hickey on Buck’s neck, but at least people will know that he is taken- and is Eddie’s.


End file.
